A Wedding's Effect and Gift
by BlueViolets87
Summary: (LBD Universe) Darcy decides to make up for his awkward meeting with Lizzie as Lydia captures it all on camera.


**Hello readers! This is a very special story for my dear friend Invisiblegirl3. It's her birthday! Woo Hoo! Not only is she the person who introduced my to this amazing web series, she is one of the greatest people you will ever meet. She writes amazing stories for Harry Potter, along with a couple stories for Chronicles of Narnia, Paper Towns, Warriors and Gallagher Girls! They are tots super amazingballs for realies as Lydia would say. Or quite eloquently, humorous stories that invoke a sense of warmth, humor and heart. You should definitely head over and check them out. No really, you should.**

* * *

*click*

"Hey everyone, good to see you!" Lydia smiled at the camera. "Of course you can probably see me in two places at once 'cause I should be watching this. Hi future self! Yeah! So I wasn't going to do this but after thinking about it for like five minutes-there was a list and everything- I think you all deserve to see this." She glanced towards Lizzie's door slyly before turning back towards the camera. It had been a year since Lizzie made her last video and a life without the world watching actually felt pretty strange to Lydia. She still got stopped in the street constantly and not even costumes would distract the public eye. Apparently Lydia soon found out, using the costume that looked like her mother actually made it worse, as. People still recognized her. However it was nice to not have her personal drama online anymore. The only one thing the sisters regretted was not videoing them making Wickham regret well... everything. They had plans ranging from writing a stern letter asking for an apology (Jane's idea) to some… more illegal activities (mostly Lydia's ideas with some Lizzie ideas).

"So anyways," Lydia continued. "I was just minding my own business the other day when-"

"Lydia?" She heard a knock on the door before her cousin's head popped through the doorway. "Do you want to go- wait, what are you doing? Are you filming?" She walked in and sat down in a convenient chair next to Lydia.

"Well I guess you answered your own question now didn't you?" Lydia's smile turned into a full on grin that the internet would love to see after such a long absence. "What up cuz?"

"Why are you filming again? I thought you and Lizzie were done. You know after all 100 episodes and whatnot."

"No one says whatnot anymore Mary geez. What time period do you live in, the Regency Era or something?" Lydia said the last part with what she considered to be a British accent.

Mary rolled her eyes. "You're funny you know that?" The sarcasm dripped off of her lips.

"Yeahhh," Lydia turned back to the camera. ""Now my dear cousin you will never guess what I saw the other day?"

"You are going to tell me about it no matter what I say aren't you?" Mary crossed her arms.

"Aw, you know me so well!" Lydia let out a little squeal. "Now as I was saying I saw the cutest thing the other day that I thought everyone would want to see."

"Through costume theater?" Mary looked up almost hopefully.

"No, I have a video clip. Wait, how do you know about costume theater?" Lydia turned to her. Apparently she hadn't seen the video during her party and so did not know her cousin's strange fascination with the activity. It was an awesome one, one that reminded her of the days when the Bennet girls would huddle in the basement with Mary and pretend to be the daughters of Greek Gods/Goddesses. Lizzie and Mary would be sisters under Athena who would always be the first to figure things out, Jane was the daughter of Apollo and protected by Demeter and Lydia would be Aphrodite's daughter who could entice guys easily while being able to predict the future. (These games were quite complicated and always involved finding out their heritage in some excitingly explosive way.) Costume theater was like that to her, just without magic powers other than the scary ability of Lizzie remembering exact conversations.

"Pesh, I don't, who am I Lizzie?" Unconvincing, Mary tried to pass it off cool and lucky Lydia was too elated to notice.

"Never mind, wanna see my clip? I know you do! Ladies and gentlemen, Dizzie in their finest." She looked dramatically to the side as to introduce the clip.

Now Lizzie was in sight, sitting in the den reading before she heard footsteps enter the room. She glanced up from her book and upon seeing the visitor, marked her page and put it down.

"Darcy." Lizzie quickly stood up. "What are you doing here?" Lydia focused the camera on her surprised and curious expression. Sadly Lydia missed the entrance of Darcy but at least she caught the reaction. Not everyone can have suspiciously good time in which the camera catches everything.

Darcy walked over to Lizzie, briefly kissing her on the cheek. "I was just in the neighborhood." Lizzie raised her eyebrow and looked at him with a small smile. "Ok fine, so maybe I was talking to Fitz and Bing."

"Oh god."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "I kid I kid, now what were you discussing that had you show up so early in the morning?" Lizzie asked.

"Remember the wedding? We need to dance."

"You want to do what?"

"I have to show you. I mean this is an insult to my honor as a gentleman that your first memory of me is of the most awkward dance I have ever done in my life."

"So this is about honor? Inconceivable!" Lizzie feigned an insulted look as Darcy flushed.

"No! I..I mean it would be insulting to you, it doesn't- what I mean is-" Lizzie let out a laugh and gave Darcy a little push.

"I'm just kidding with you! I do have one question for you. Can you handle the awesomeness that is my dancing?" Lizzie got up and gave a little stiff shake. She was still shifting her legs around and wiggling her arms under Darcy finally put her out of her embarrassment and scooped his arms under her's gently.

"I think I'm ready if you are," he whispered. She nodded, in such a manner that if it was anyone other than Lizzie, it would seem meek and the two began to sway.

"Show me what you got." Lizzie responded. He dipped her right away. "Ok that is a bit better than last time."

"I may have gotten some lessons,"

"Fitz?"

"Who else? Have you seen that man dance? Like a rabbit on the moon."

Lizzie looked at him, laughter in her eyes.

"His words."

The two continued to dance, beaming at each other. There was an occasional foot-step on courtesy of Lizzie (she did not have any lessons) but for the most part it was an improvement.

"This is fun," Lizzie commented. "And you are a decent enough dancer." She winked at Darcy.

"Ah, right, yeah, you are not going to let me forget that are you?"

"Probably not, eh but you've made up for it." Lizzie pause the dancing to give Darcy a kiss and a squeeze on his arm. He looked down at her arm briefly before smiling at her again. He stepped forward, knocking Lizzie off balance into the shelf behind her. Some books and objects fell into her lap.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Darcy scrambled to pick some up and put them on the shelf.

"Don't worry, I'm ok." Lizzie laughed. She brushed herself off as Darcy put a larger book on the shelf. He paused after, looking at an extravagant mask that lay on Lizzie's lap. Lizzie caught his stare.

"Oh that is just some mask we were sent a while ago from an aunt in England. It is apparently "enchanted" and very special."

"…And I just knocked it over." Darcy was beginning to feel more awkward. "Some recreation this was."

"Actually, I enjoyed it." Lizzie put the mask back. "It was memorable and no guy has done something like this for me before. Thank you." She reached in to most likely kiss Darcy before the camera paned back to Lydia and Mary in Lydia's room.

"And there you have it! Wasn't that total adorbs?" Lydia clapped her hands together. She turned to her cousin hoping for a mirroring expression of happiness. Mary just looked back at her still very skeptic.

"I will admit that that is pretty cute." She was about to say more before Lydia cut her off.

"Lizzie when you see this, I hope you realize how cute this is. Dizzie forever!"

"Dizzie?" Mary asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah that's Lizzie and Darcy's ship name. You've never heard it before? Someone didn't read the tweets of her cousin." Lydia made a little tsking sound.

"It sound like that ship spun out of control." The sides of Mary's mouth twitched.

"Hahaha. Funny."

"Don't you think that it is a little rude to post this video on the Internet? It kinda seems like a really personal moment."

"I know, that is why the Internet doesn't get to see this. Give me a little credit." Lydia scoffed.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I mean if Lizzie wants she can upload it she can, this is for her wedding though."

Mary was quite confused. "Married? Since when is she engaged? Why am I the last one to find out everything? Eugh, I'm her cousin and ever-"

"Mary, chill," Lydia stopped her mid sentence. "She isn't engaged yet, though she will be soon. Don't worry about that. They are perfect and in such sickly sweet love, I honestly thought I walked in on the wrong Bennett."

"Wow," Mary was impressed. "No matter the way you expressed it, that is actually really sweet idea."

"You doubt my sweetness? I am sweeter than a can of lemonade. That is right, lemonade." Mary stared at her, sweet moment obviously over. Lydia had been like this for months, changing back in forth from her party girl cocktails ways, to a deep sensitive "lemonade" inside and back. Mostly the lemonade though, she did mean well and as Mary has come to known, really just wants a little love and she will reflect it… like a mirror but deeper.

"Now get out," Lydia promptly stated.

"Really? You are kicking me out?" After all that monologuing...

"Yes. I need to finish this video myself. Now shoo." She began waving her arms at her cousin to shepherd Mary out. Mary gave one last look to the camera before slowly walking out. She kept shooting Lydia confused glances for some sort of explanation, but none greeted her. Once hearing the click of the door, Lydia looked back at the camera.

"Now that she is gone, Lizzie, um, crowd of people," Lydia began, gesturing towards the camera. "Good luck big sis. A lot has happened over the years and you were there when I thought I was alone. Maybe it can't just be the three Bennet sisters but I still owe you one for caring about me, 'cause you do, and I do and I know Jane must because she is well, Jane. Oh jeez this is going a tearfest, I think we have had enough of that. Ok, switching gears, Darcy better treat you well or revenge will be taken. No, seriously, I have eggs that are just waiting to meet his head." Lydia cracked her knuckles ominously while wiggling her eyebrows. Then she became serious again.

"No really, I trust you Darce. I mayyy have misjudged you at first. You sir are a good potato and that seems to have been noticed by my sister. And I trust her judgment. I really do. You deserve to be happy and if Darcy helps that, well, that awesome… So I guess that's it. Good luck guys. I never thought it would happen, but my sister is getting married. Woo! I better catch the bouquet because we all know how that goes." Lydia winked at the camera with a small secret smile. She waved serenely at the camera, not noticing the creak of the door behind her. The camera just barely caught Mary's proud smile as she caught her cousin's every word before she shut the door.

*click*


End file.
